Meet the Robinsons (JimmyandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Narrator: Everyone on this planet has a dream. The question is far you're willing the go, to make it come true. *(Lucas Nickles Clip): Take Lucas Nickles for example. *Flint Lockwood: All right, Lucas, knock 'em dead. *(Kids wearing the masks) *Flint Lockwood: That was a figure of speech. Please don't kill anyone. *(Hand turn it on) *(Crashes from "Thomas and Friends") *(Lucas Nickles Clip) *(Fade in from black) *(Lucas Nickles Clip): All his life Lucas' *(Holding the picture of Mom): Dream was to find the family he never knew. *Lucas Nickles: I know they're out there. *(Paper winding): But the funny thing about chasing dreams. *(Lucas Nickles Clip): Is that no one can do it on their own. *(Ted Wiggins Clip) *Lucas Nickles: What are you doing up here? *Ted Wiggins: Desperate times call for desperate measures. *(Lucas Nickles Clip): And the journey *(Ted Wiggins Clip): Will always take you places you never imagine. *Lucas Nickles: What is this? Where are we going? *Ted Wiggins: To the future! *Narrator: This spring the first visitor *(Ted Wiggins Clip): To the future. *(People flying in the bubbles): Wow! Will discover *(Lucas Nickles Clip): Of strange *(Woman in the bubble pop the finger): New world. *(Gru and Lucy Wilde Clip): And the family. *(Fix-It Felix Jr. Clip): Lucas. *(Maui (Moana) Clip): Meet the *(Johnny and Mavis (Hotel Transylvania 2): Robinsons! *(Nick Wilde Clip): That's even stranger. *(Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) Clip): Why is your dog wearing glasses? *Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): Oh, 'cause his insurance won't pay for contacts. *(Boov (Home) Dancing Clip) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey! *Lucas Nickles: Creatures? *Merida (Brave): Genetically enhance creatures! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey! *(Open the roof the flying car): And his only way home... I had *Lucas Nickles: To find my family. *Maui (Moana): We'll help you, kid. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: Yay! *(Thunderstorm) *(Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) Clip): Is about to be stolin'. By a *(DOR-15 flying): Guy who gives evil a bad *(SpongeBob SquarePants Clip): Name. *SpongeBob SquarePants: What the? *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): You are now under my control. *SpongeBob SquarePants: I am now under your control. *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): Don't repeat everything I say! *SpongeBob SquarePants: I won't repeat everything you say. *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): This may be harder than I thought. *(Minions Singing Clip): I having a big much fun *(Lucas Nickles Clip): From JimmyandFriends. *Lucas Nickles: If I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you. *Merida (Brave): You have to go back to your own time. *(Ted Wiggins Clip): When it comes to adventure... *Lucas Nickles: Aah! *Ted Wiggins: Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat. *(Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) Clip): When it comes *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): To family... *Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): I think my wife Annabella's baking cookies. *(Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) Driving Car Clip): Big much fun *Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): Bake them cookies, Annabella! *(Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) Clip): When it comes to comedy... *Anna (Frozen): I've got the caffeine *(Coffee stickers in the arm): Patch. You can stay awake for *Anna (Frozen): Days with no side effects! Aah! Sorry. *(Flying in Todayland): There's no time like the future. *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): Now, my slave. *(The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Clip): Seize the boy! *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): Why aren't you seizing the boy? *The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer): I have a big head and little arms. *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): (Grunts) *Narrator: Meet the Robinsons (JimmyandFriends Style). *Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): (Chuckles) (Grunts) Get it off! Get it off! *The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer): Master? Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Meet the Robinsons Trailers